


One Lena Comment Too Far

by BattlingBard



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Crack, F/F, I've never written something so whimsical, based off tumblr, i think, or not serious, someone asked me to write this a while back
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-30
Updated: 2017-05-30
Packaged: 2018-11-06 19:44:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11043039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BattlingBard/pseuds/BattlingBard
Summary: Kara is finally pushed too far with people bringing Lena down. Advice: don't talk shit about Lena if you are in superhearing range.Based off this post: https://catarinaelibeth.tumblr.com/post/161234611435





	One Lena Comment Too Far

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so I finally did it. Someone said I should write this, but I never thought I would. Here goes nothing.

The large field on the south side of National City Park is bursting with people. A small stage is set up in between two large trees, but it is currently empty apart from a glass podium The masses create one incoherent buzz of voices. Reporters from anywhere in a 20 mile radius are swarming the front of the stage - all fighting to get the best location. Police officers are attempting to set up barricades in an attempt to maintain some form of crowd control. The L-Corp tower can be seen behind the treeline ringing the park. Somewhere in that tower, the source of this madness awaits. She may even be watching in anticipation. 

Alex Danvers, with all her secret agent gruffness, is standing in the center of an empty space. Even without a visible weapon, people are giving her a respectable amount of space. Her hands are on her hips as she glares at the people around her. She showed up before a significant crowd began to form, and has watched the masses go from zero to 60 in what felt like seconds. Her spot gives her a clear vantage point of the stage since she's on a slight hill.

"Alex!" Maggie shoves her way through a group of people casually talking in a walkway. She nearly trips before breaking free of the frustrating group, and takes several steps to stand beside her girlfriend. "It's crazy out here."

Alex barely looks at Maggie as her eyes scan the crowd around them. "Yeah," she says absently.

"Luthor sure know how to throw a party," Maggie jokes.

"It's not a party." Turning to throw a glare at Maggie, Alex crosses her arms.

"Tell that to the people holding up all the bright signs." Maggie notices several rather inappropriate signs.

"This was supposed to be just a simple press conference." Alex sighs in frustration. "I knew this was a terrible idea."

"Babe, calm down." Maggie places a hand on Alex's arm. "Not like you can control what she does."

"Maggie! There are over a thousand people here!" She waves her arms around to gesture to all of the people around them. "Lena literally sent out one post on Twitter announcing a stupid groundbreaking ceremony, and all these people swarm to the park."

"It's called a tweet."

"Really, Maggie?" Alex huffs. "Not the time."

Maggie holds up her hands in surrender. "Damn, Danvers. What are you so worried about?"

"What do you think?" Alex growls out.

"She's a popular figure around here. People are curious."

"We have agents spread out around the place. I called Kara to be here, but she never answered."

"She's probably with reporters or something." Maggie shrugs, not seeing the big deal since Kara can take care of herself and the entire world.

"Mon-El!" Alex sees the Daxamite walking nearby. "Get over here."

He obediently walks over, bumping into several people on the way that go falling toward the ground. He doesn't notice. One man holds a dislocated shoulder. "What's up, Alex?" He smiles charmingly at her. Maggie rolls her eyes.

"What are you doing here?" Maggie asks before Alex can say anything.

"Loads of aliens from the bar are meeting here." His voice is full of pride.

"Why?"

"We have a betting pool on what's going on after some bird said something on the computer."

Maggie shakes her head and rolls her eyes. "Why do I even bother?" She mutters to herself.

Alex steps closer to Mon-El. "Whatever. Do you know where Kara is?"

Mon-El looks around with a hopeful expression. "I don't see her." He turns back to Alex with a confused look. Suddenly, he perks up. "But, as her boyfriend you know, I do know how to find her."

Both women roll their eyes and cross their arms in sync.

Completely oblivious to the judgement coming from Alex and Maggie, Mon-El turns away from them. He brings his hands to his mouth to cup them as a megaphone and shouts, "Lena Luthor is evil!"

In a blur of color, Supergirl is hovering above the crowd several feet away from Mon-El. She gives the impression of stomping her feet in the air. "Lena Luthor is the love of my life, and I believe in her!"

Silence descends upon the crowd. The only sounds are the shutters of cameras. Several blinking, red lights face the hovering alien. Supergirl scans the crowd menacingly, daring anyone to say anything about Lena. Her entire demeanor is defiant, and she doesn't seem to notice the public declaration she made as Supergirl. She stares at no one in particular... a silent shadow hovering over all of the people gathering to ogle the CEO of L-Corp. Even the reporters can't seem to find anything to say to the disgruntled Kryptonian. She's breathing heavily, and doesn't appear to even notice Mon-El or Alex or Maggie.

Mon-El suddenly clears his throat - tears gathering in his eyes. He sniffs and points at her with a shaking finger. "I-I found her." His hand drops to his side.

Alex's and Maggie's eyes are completely wide, and their jaws are somewhere on the ground. Maggie is the first person in the entire crowd to collect herself. She turns to Alex, playfully punching her shoulder. "Before you begin trying to figure out how to cover this with Pam and all, don't forget that you owe me $50 bucks and have to try cauliflower pizza." She smiles widely, displaying her dimples in full. "You alright there, Danvers?"

Shaking her head, Alex turns to Maggie with her eyes still wide. "You're no help, and that's disgusting." She stomps her feet, pushing past Mon-El to get to the edge of the crowd. Her hand finds her DEO phone in her pocket. It begins ringing before she can dial.

"Agent Danvers." J'onn's voice comes through the phone. He does not sound at all amused.

Sighing heavily, Alex looks over her shoulder at her sister. "Is there a form of kryptonite we can blame this on?" She winced, imagining the disapproving face J'onn must be making along with the crossing of his arms over his chest.


End file.
